The Forbidden Children
by Candy9890
Summary: The giant war is over and all the seven want is peace. Of course that doesn't happen. A powerful child is now known of, but were its location is, is unknown. Somehow the wizards and hogwarts are involved with this, and on there trip to the school percy might find more than one new family member. (takes place after blood of olympus and during the order of the phoenixs)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. Now this is a harry potter and percy jackson crossover. I am not the best at english because it is not my first lang. So if there are any mistakes please tell me.**

* * *

 **P** eace. That's what was happening right now. Are world was At peace. I wish we knew how little that was going to last.

The war has been over for about month now and all the injured have been long held, even Leo came back. He had Calypso with him too. That was a surprise for all of us. I guess he went back to her island, Ogygia, and did what I failed to do. He freed her.

Annabeth was a little shake with her, I mean so was I, but now are whole group is good with Calypso now.

Anyway, Annie and I are at my mom's apartment. Today's the first day of school. I'm a little nerves, only a little, because I mean come on I was missing for like a whole school year, and I'll tell you that my mortal friends probably didn't like that.

"Percy time to go"

"Wha..what already"

"Yes , you spent too much time staring off into space eating pancakes to even notice."

"Well sooorry Annabeth but i don't thin…" I got cut off mid sentence from a voice behind me.

"PERCY, ANNABETH GET TO CAMP QUICK"

"Hey Piper calm down. Whats wrong"

" New information. We found new information…...Just get down here as quick as you can. Meet us in the big house."

"Piper wait." but it was too late she had already disconnected.

"Well seaweed brain call mr O'leary or something. You heard the girl QUICK. So let's go... d... you think camp is in trouble?" Annabeth nervously asked

"I'm sure it's find." I tried to reply confidently, but I knew you could her the doubt in my voice.

********************************************** line brake **********************************************

As me and my Wise Girl climbed the hill, I could feel my legs going numb from nervousness. What could be so important that we needed called in? I just hope we weren't looking at another year or so of war; we have already been thro so much.

Before I know it we are at the big house, I blame my adhd for that. As me and her gathered around the pole table, I could see that the 7 plus Calypso, Nico, and Thalia were there. This must be serious, I thought.

"Piper" Annabeth cautiously spoke. "Whats wrong."

Piper looked up and took a deep breath." We know of a child. A really powerful child. Almost as powerful as you Percy."

"That's great where is he." I couldn't figure out why everyone was so worried, but Annabeth seemed to know something, for her face was really pale.

"Percy we don't know if it is a he. In Fact we don't know how old it is, who it's godly parent is….we don't even know where the child is."

"What. Piper if you don't know anything about him then how do you know she is a thing." I asked for I was extremely confused. I didn't even realised i switched from him to she.

But this time it was Hasal that answered "Dreams Percy. We have been having dreams." and she was right.

*******************************************line brake *************************************

As me and Annabeth walked to my cabin I notest she was extra quiet, but I thought she must just be in shock. Me and her just got ready for bed. Did I mention that we had flashbacks and nightmares from everything we had been through. Now we don't have to sleep together but it helps so we do.

That night it took forever to fall asleep because I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not the child was good or evil, but that night I had a dream. A dream I didn't even think Annabeth would understand.

* * *

 **Hi guys now I hate author's notes when im reading, so most of the time they will not be here unless it is really important. So I know my writing sucks, but please just stick with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so t** **his will be one of the only times I do this, but I** **dedicate this chapter to** **SecretSpells** **,my first follower, and** **adrianaconcepcion105** **,my first favorite. They got me going to write this chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

The girl, she was just sitting on the ground. Her back was facing me so I couldn't look at her face, but she had brown hair, not exactly long but not short ether, all in a knot. She couldn't be more than 16, maybe younger. I finally took my attention off the girl and looked around. We were in a cell. Three of the walls are all sold and the fourth bars, so people in the hall can see in.

"who is she?' is all I can think about.

"What is she doing here? Who took here? why? " all these questions that can't be answered because I can't even talk, and yes I tried. Nothing came out. It was like someone stole my voice box. I could still mouth words, but she was turn away from me.

I tried to take a step only to find that I was stuck right there at the opposite side of the cell. When I looked back at the girl I realize that she is mumbling things to herself. All I could make out was something like " got...find them…. Have...tell them….family…..tell them."

Then out of nowhere she lifted her head up. Although she was still not facing me I know she knows I'm here.

"Find me" the girl said in a whisper so quiet I almost didn't hear. Then she spoke a little louder. "Find me and I will tell you everything you need to know. Get the prophesy and you'll know what to do next."

nothing. That was it. All I sall was black. The girl and cell was gone. That's when I heard it. A radially voice that sounded like it was telling a prophesy.

"Across the land to the other kind

One shall be boggled by what they find

Nine joined by three will venture the land

The forbidden shall make the finely stand

Never alone the owl and sea

Gifted by five will bring the missing free

A child of half will help at all means

For all will defeat the megalomaniac kings"

I shot up out of bed breathing to see that annabeth already left. I put clothes on as fast as possible and ran out to find the others.

When I got to the big house I called a meeting and everyone got there as fast as they could.

Everyone was looking around nervously until thalia broke the silence "Percy what's going on"

I told them about my dream. Every last detail.

" ok well obviously we are the 9 but who's te 3 we meet and where are we going." was annabeth's response to the prophecy. She was obviously trying to analyse it. Here thinking face was on, which rele shows, "i'm thinking so don't bother me unless you want a dagger to your throat."

That's when chron comes in and said " children i have heard of the prophesy, and i am afraid i know where you must go. You see long ago hecate blessed some mortals turning them into wizards and witches. There like her children but not as strong, for then have to channel their magic through a wand. Over time the population grew creating a new group of people. You are to go to hogwarts"

we couldn't help ourselves every one of us was laughing even if it was only a little bit like annabeth or a lot like me and leo. chiron just gave us a look and continued,

"a school for witches and wizards posing to be transfer students from chiron's' witch and wizard school for orphans."

"but chiron" I piped up" I still have my mom and piper and annabeth have there dads." "ah yes well piper and annabeth never really had a good relationship with their parents so they will be find, but percy your mom isn't really your mom. She adopted you."

"what! My mom didn't adopt me. What are you talking about

"Percy i'm sorry to tell you this, but there was a dark wizard. He brought fear to the people by them just saying his name. He believed that only witches and wizards that had no muggles in their family were good anofe to life. He dedicated his life too killing all other kinds of people including the muggles, or as we call them mortals. Many witches and wizards tried to stop hem. They rebelled against him, and he killed every one that he could. Your mom was one of them."

"Wait, you're telling me that my mom was a witch that some evil guy too scary to even have his name spoken killed her. Then I was sent to an adopted mom that for my whole life up till now I thought was my real mother. But she's not" I said that last part in a whisper. I just couldn't believe that my mom wasn't my real mom.

"Yes percy, i'm afraid that's exactly what i am telling you."

I had tears running down my face by now. " how did he kill her?"

"Percy i'm not sure th…"

"NO. how did she die? I deserve to know that much." I was so emotional right now I didn't know what to thing.

"The killing curse. It's a magical spell that shote at a person will make them die."

I was so angry at this dark dude. He killed my mom. I wasn't able to grow up with her, but I have my mom know she will always be there for me. Ok I really need to give one of them another name. I can't call both mom I will confused myself.

"Percy are you ok" it was annabeth. Oh hades I forgot everyone else was here. I let them see me in this weak state. I was about to respond when conner came running in.

"Chiron" he called. "I went to get sally like you said but.." travis came in caring my mom. Something was wrong. She was to pale. I ran to her, "mom" I called over and over. She was on the ground now and so was I. I graved her hand. It was to cold." NO. NO, MOM. don't go." I knew she was gone. Dead, wasn't coming back. I didn't want it to be true.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Percy my boy, i'm so sorry." I pushed the hand away and ran. I don't know where I was running to, all I know is I had tears falling and I couldn't let anyone see. I am their leader if they see me like this, it wouldn't be good. I also had to go on that quest. With all this stuff going on I had to be brave. I can't just burst out in tears no matter what. Which means I have to be alone to let it all out. That is how I found myself at the bottom of the lake balling my eyes out.

* * *

 **I have 1,158 words on this chapter without the author notes. I'm going to try to make every chapter at least 1,000 words starting now. I know i'm evil for killing sally but it had to happen.**

 **INPORETN**

 **I'm going to start asking what house you want the 9 in. for anyone who doesn't know they are Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico. so please just comment which hogwarts house you want them in.**


End file.
